<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When I get home by Mocheeeey279</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486400">When I get home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mocheeeey279/pseuds/Mocheeeey279'>Mocheeeey279</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3racha are an idol group, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Long-Distance Relationship, changbin misses his sunshine :(, changbin thinks of felix as his sun, changlix has a cat and dog u cant change my mind, felix thinks of changbin as his moon, i miss changlix :(, its okay bc lix misses him too, minsung and jeongchan are mentioned only</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:54:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mocheeeey279/pseuds/Mocheeeey279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The call took a while to connect and while he knew that the charges towards his bill would be astronomical, Changbin couldn't bring himself to care.<br/>His heart yearns for someone who's halfway across the world, probably just waking up to a lonely bed.</p><p> </p><p>In which, Changbin calls his sunshine when he misses him too much on a sleepless night after a long concert.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Slight Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Slight Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When I get home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!! I'm still working on that hyunin sequel i swear OSZ but i wrote this in the meantime because I got inspired! By Kiss Me Thru The Phone bc it's been in my head for days lol</p><p>This is also a thank you, sort of, to my friends on twitter who's been patient with my absence.</p><p>ALSO THIS IS TO ALL THE CHANGLIXERS WHO MISS CHANGLIX BECAUSE SO DO I SOBS PSPSPSPSPS CHANGLIX COME HOME</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part of the downsides of pursuing his career as an idol is the constant travelling on months end. Don't get him wrong, he loves performing, he loves his career as an idol, he loves the thrill that he experiences on stage.</p><p> </p><p>But there are times, on the silent nights after a good concert, where he yearns for something <strike><em>someone</em></strike> whos kilometres away.</p><p>When he's enjoying the city after their concert, when the sun is shining down on his skin, he thinks back to his own sunshine back home who's all cuddled up in hoodies that were stolen from another wardrobe. </p><p>He thinks back to his muse who's safe and sound in their bed. </p><p> </p><p>Changbin groans, he's been tossing and turning in his bed in the hotel room that they booked for this pitstop of their tour. They were in France right now, for the second half of their tour. </p><p>Looking out the window, Changbin's lips turned into a smile, his sunshine would've loved it here. He could speak some French but even that was more than what Changbin, himself, knew.</p><p> </p><p>Ah. His sunshine. </p><p>Another frustrated groan left his lips. </p><p>Fed up with his inability to sleep, Changbin got up from his bed and walked to the balcony that stood at the farthest point of the room. The view was stunning.</p><p>It was overlooking the beautiful lights of the Eiffel Tower, the moon was shining high above it. It decorated his room with a beautiful glow of moonlight.</p><p>But Changbin missed a different kind of shine.</p><p> </p><p>His phone laid heavy in his hand as he approached the balcony, stepping out into the cold air. The rapper leaned his arms onto the railing, taking in the cold air as his grip on his phone tightened. </p><p>As if on instinct, his fingers started to call a number that, at this point, was practically burned into his mind. </p><p>The call took a while to connect and while he knew that the charges towards his bill would be astronomical, Changbin couldn't bring himself to care.</p><p> </p><p>Changbin waited for the call to connect, the familiar beat of Changbin's Cypher was set as the ringtone—much to his amusement.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he was busy? Changbin should've asked before he—<em>"Hello?"</em></p><p>The familiar, deep voice of his sunshine brought a smile to his face. "Hey, sunshine."</p><p>
  <em>"Changbin-hyung! Hi hyung, isn't it late there? Is everything okay? Should I be worried? Should I call Chan-hyung—" </em>
</p><p>Changbin laughs before saying, "Everthing's alright, sunshine." He could his sunshine's huff on the other end. Changbin merely smiled, looking towards the Eiffel tower when his sunshine started to fuss over him.</p><p><em>"I'm just worried! Since neither me, Minho-hyung or Innie are there, we don't know how you're taking care of yourselves—which you better! I won't hesitate to fly over there and fuss over you!"</em>, his sunshine light up his dark days, truly. </p><p>"I know, baby. We're taking care of each other and ourselves." </p><p> </p><p>This time, Changbin takes in a shaky breath, fiddling with the ring that was attached to a necklace on his neck.</p><p>"I just miss you." When no response was received from the other side, Changbin continued, "I can't sleep. I just... miss you. A lot. Part of me loves the tour but a part of me just wants you. I miss you, I miss our bed, I miss our little furballs and I miss our friends. I just..."</p><p> </p><p>Another shaky breath.</p><p>"I just wanna kiss you right now, Felix." Changbin swallowed down a sob that threatened to leave his throat.</p><p>He couldn't hear any response from the other line. But then a faint shuffling caught his attention. Changbin moved to ask Felix if he was okay but he was interrupted, <em>"I miss you too, Binnie-hyung..."</em></p><p> </p><p>Changbin knew that tone, he's heard it through their countless fights and arguments. He hates hearing that tone. </p><p>The tone that makes itself known when Felix was close to tears. </p><p>"Oh baby..."</p><p><em>"I miss waking up to you in the morning..."</em>, sniffling could be heard on the other end of the call. <em>"I miss cooking with you in the kitchen, I miss seeing you munch down on my brownies even though you don't like sweet things..." </em></p><p>That brought a wet laugh from Felix. His beautiful laugh. Changbin doesn't realise how much he misses it until he heard it there and then. </p><p> </p><p><em>"Our furballs miss their Appa too, they've been sulking since they realised that you'd be gone for a while."</em> Changbin could see it, their little kitten sulking and moping knowing that Changbin wont give her kisses and pets, their little puppy whining and whimpering on Changbin's side of the bed on stormy nights.</p><p>Changbin misses his little family. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, Lixie—"<em> "<strong>Don't</strong>."</em> His apology was quickly shot down by the younger male. <em>"We've talked about this, hyung. We knew the consequences. This is your <strong>dream</strong>, the comfort and joy you spread through your music is already enough for me to understand."</em></p><p>Trust Felix to reassure him when his insecurities start to creep up to him. Sometimes their friends would joke that Felix chases his 'dark' side away, leaving behind a very affectionate Changbin. </p><p>Their friends didn't know how true their words were.</p><p> </p><p>"Still... I miss you, very much."</p><p>Felix's giggle fills his being with warmth and longing.</p><p>
  <em>"I miss you too, hyung. My dazzling moon."</em>
</p><p>"My radiant sun."</p><p>Changbin is aware that their timezones were probably the exact contrast to each other. Where Felix was looking at the radiant sun that fills their little house with warm sun rays, Changbin was looking up at the moon that filled his room with a soft glow that embraced his entire being. </p><p> </p><p>Two hearts separated on different sides of the world but connected by the affection and longing that both of them held for each other. </p><p> </p><p>"So, what is this that I hear about Chan-hyung and Innie?"</p><p>
  <em>"Oh my god, you wouldn't fucking <strong>believe</strong> it! Innie sure does talk a lot of shit towards Changlix and Minsung but this little shit—"</em>
</p><p>"Wait what? Changlix? Minsung? Who the hell are they?"</p><p>
  <em>"They're our ship names, hyung, keep up! So, anyway—"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>This call did wonders for Changbin, though they had just talked earlier that day before 3racha's concert, hearing Felix's laughter and giggles outside of his professional bubble was soothing.</p><p>It reminded him that he, too, was human and that he deserved breaks while in the midst of his busy idol life. </p><p>Reality proved him so when his yawn interrupted Felix's vent.</p><p>
  <em>"Are you sleepy, love?"</em>
</p><p>Changbin hummed a confirmation, rubbing his eyes that slowly began to droop in drowsiness. </p><p> </p><p><em>"Go to sleep, hyung. We can always talk more in the morning. I'll always be here."</em> </p><p>"Okay, Lix... Kiss me through the phone?", Felix giggled for the nth time since their call started, <em>"Muah!"</em> A loud smooching sound caused Changbin to laugh.</p><p>
  <em>"I want a kiss too!"</em>
</p><p>"Muah!" Changbin returned the kiss with as much smooching sound as he could. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Okay, now go to sleep, hyung! I'll see you tomorrow, yeah? Sweet dreams, my moon. I love you."</em>
</p><p>"Have a great day, my sun. I love you too." </p><p>A beep told Changbin that the call had ended.</p><p> </p><p>Once again, he's plunged into the dark of the night. But he feels lighter, he feels warm, knowing that his sunshine was back home, waiting for him to come back. </p><p>With one last look at the moon, Changbin kissed the ring on his necklace and went back to bed. </p><p>His lover in his mind, his soul sated and his mind calm. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When 3racha were finally done with their tour, when they were finally allowed to go home, all three idols were ecstatic. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung would be able to spend his sleepless nights by watching late night horror movies with Minho rather than being alone and cold. </p><p>Chan would have Jeongin to pull him out of his workaholic tendencies with the promise of warm hugs and two cups of hot chocolate. </p><p>Changbin would finally wake up to his sunshine's face in the morning, littered with freckles that shone like stars in the midnight star. </p><p>If their reunion ends up in theatrics where Felix nearly tackles Changbin to the floor as soon as he steps into the familiar view of their house, then their friends say nothing about it. </p><p>Nothing could be said because they all knew that two halves of a heart had found their way home. </p><p>Beneath the stunning moonlight, bathed in the warm sunrays, their home was no longer incomplete. </p><p> </p><p>Changbin didn't need to give Felix kisses through the phone when he could finally pull him into a kiss so full of love and devotion at any time of the day, now. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>that is all! thank you so much for taking the time to read this story of mine! I hope that you like it &lt;33 leave a kudos and comment if you'd like to! i'll see you guys on my hyunin sequel (hopefully).<br/>Have a great day! Remember that skz loves u, ily and stay safe and healthy &lt;333</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>